bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Norik
Norik ist ein Toa des Feuers, der einmal ein 'Rahaga' war. Biografie Als Matoraner Welche Geschehen Norik als Matoraner passierten ist unbekannt. Es ist auch unbekannt wie er ein Toa wurde. Als Toa Norik war einmal ein Toa in einem unbekannten Team, das von der Bruderschaft der Makuta als Leibwächter für Teridax ausgesucht wurde. Seinie Teamkameraden schenkten ihm eine Kanohi Pehkui um ihn zu ehren. Norik und sein Team, die Toa Hagah, schützten Teridax vor Gefahren. Später fanden sie die bösen Absichten der Bruderschaft raus und rebellierten gegen diese, nachdem die Makuta die Avohkii von Artakha gestohlen hatten. Die Toa Hagah bekämpften die Armeen der Bruderschaft und stahlen die Avohkii. Danach wurden vier der Toa von Roodaka gefangen genommen und in Rahaga verwandelt. Norik und Iruini schlossen sich dann zusammen, da Iruini nach dem Sieg über Teridax das Team verlassen hatte. Die beiden machten sich auf um ihr Teamkameraden zu finden und konnten ihr Kameraden befreien. Norik und Iruini wurden jedoch auch in Rahaga verwandelt. Danach gelang allen die Flucht. Als Rahaga Die Rahaga suchten nach Keetongu, denn mit ihm konnten sie den Opfern der Visorak helfen. Sie endeten in Metru Nui und versteckten sich in den Archiven, wo sie die Große Katastrophe mitbekamen. Kurze Zeit später versteckten sie die Kanohi Avohkii im Großen Tempel und verschlossen sie mit den Makoki-Steinen. Nachdem Teridax die Archive zerstört hatte halfen sie den entkommenen Rahi. Als die Toa Metru nach Metru Nui zurückkehrten um die Matoraner zu befreien, wurden sie in Toa Hordika verwandelt. Sie wurde vom Kolosseum gestützt, jedoch konnten die Rahaga sie retten. Norik erklärte den Toa daraufhin was mit ihnen passiert war, und dass ihre einzige Hoffnung Keetongu war. Die Toa Hordika fanden es wichtiger erst Luftschiffe zu bauen, mit denen sie die Matoraner retten konnten. Die Rahaga halfen ihnen dabei. Nachdem die Toa und Rahaga die Luftschiffe gebaut hatten wurden Norik und Gaaki von drei Visorak umzingelt und von Vakama gerettet. Die beiden gaben ihm dann den Auftrag die Makoki-Steine und die Maske des Lichts zu suchen. Den Toa Hordika gelang es die Maske zu finden und sperrten sie in Stein ein, jedoch stellte sich Vakama durch den Hordika-Virus auf die Seite von Roodaka. Gemeinsam mit den anderen fünf Toa Hordika gingen die Rahaga in den Großen Tempel um den legendären Keetongu zu finden, da dieser vermutlich die Toa Horikda heilen könnte. Jedoch trafen die Rahaga auf Vakama, der alle Rahaga außer Norik gefangen nahm. Norik versuchte ihn zu übereden, was ihm aber nicht gelang und Norik wurde unter Trümern begraben, jedoch von den anderen Toa Hordika befreit. Gemeinsam mit den fünf Toa Hordika fand Norik auch Keetongu, welcher sie beim Kampf unterstützt. Die fünf Toa Hordika griffen mit Norik und Keetongu das Kolosseum an und Norik befreite die anderen fünf Rahaga. Vakama stellte sich wieder auf die Seite der Toa und mit vereinten Kräften schossen sie, mit Elementarkräften aufgeladene, Rhotuka-Rotoren auf Roodaka, diese hatte jedoch ein Stück von der Protodermis, in der Teridax eingesperrt wurde, wodurch das Toa-Siegel gebrochen wurde und Teridax befreit wurde. Er teleportierte Roodaka weg. Nachdem der Kampf um Metru Nui gewonnen war verwandelte Keetongu die Toa Hordika zurück. Als die Toa Metru mit den Matoranern abgereist waren, befreiten die Rahaga Turaga Dume, mit dem sie Metru Nui wieder aufbauten. Danach zogen sie weiter durch das Matoraner-Universum und landeten auf Xia, wo sie den Toa Nuva begegneten, welche Rodaka gefangen nahmen und sie zwangen die Rahaga zurück zu verwandeln, was sie auch tat. Wieder als Toa Nach der Abreise der Toa Nuva bekämpften die Toa Hagah die herum wütenden Bestien: Den Tahtorak und den Kanohi-Drachen. Doch als dies geshcafft war, tauchten eine Flotte Dunkle Jäger, unter der Führung Des Umschatteten auf und wollten die Insel Xia und ihre Bewohner zerstören. Doch die Anführerin des Ordens von Mata Nui Helryx tauchte auf und gab den Toa Hagah den Auftrag Makuta Teridax zu finden und zu besiegen. Dies sollten sie mit Hilfe des mutierten Piraka Zaktan schaffen. Die Toa Hagah gingen nach Metru Nui, um dort unter das Kolosseum zu gelangen, doch sie wollten dies zerstören, um das zu schaffen. Doch die Toa Mahri wollten sie daran hindern und es kam zu einem Kampf. Während des Kampfes rief Kualus mit seiner Maske der Rahikontrolle einen großen Rahi herbai, jedoch wurde er von Hahli angegriffen und konnte diesen so nicht mehr unter seine Kontrolle bringen. Um den Rahi zu besiegen, arbeiteten die Toa zusammen und schafften es so. Als der Rahi besiegt war, entschlossen die Toa anders unter das Kolosseum zu kommen und es so nicht zu zerstören, was ihnen mit Hilfe der Toa Mahri auch gelang. Jaller bot den Toa noch die Hilfe an, doch Norik nahm sie nicht an mit der Begründung, wenn sie scheitern sollten, können nur die Toa Mahri Taridax aufhalten. In dem Tunnel trafen sie auf merkwürdige Steintafeln auf denen etwas in einer merkwürdigen Schrift geschrieben war. Bomonga konnte nur das wor "Bara Magna" entziffern. Danach wurden die Toa Hagah durch magnetische Kräfte an der Wand gehalten, während geschmolzene Potodermis auf die zu kam, jedoch wurden sie von dem ehemaligem Anführer der Bruderschaft der Makuta Miserix gerettet und verbündeten sich mit ihm. Nach einer Teleportation kamen durch ein Dimensionsportal Helryx und Keetongu an und kurz danach auch Axonn und Brutaka. Dann sprach Teridax zu ihnen und Miserix griff die Maschinen an, da er dachte Taridax si dort, doch Brutaka erklärte ihm, dass sie im Gehirn Mata Nuis sein und er so das ganze Universum zerstören könnten, doch Miserix schien dies egal zu sien und er griff weiter an. Teridax jedoch besiegte ihn und manipulierte die Gedanken der Toa Hagah so, dass sie dachten sie hätten gewonnen und es geschafft, Teridax zu besiegen. Teridax Herrschaft Als Teridax Herrschaft begann, waren die Toa Hagah in Metru Nui, doch da Teridax ihren Geist und Verstand manipuliert hatte, bemerkten sie von seiner Übernahme des Matoraner-Universums nichts. Später machte Tren Krom diese Manipulation rückgängig. Maske und Waffen thumb|150px|Toa Norik als Setthumb|150px|Rahaga Norik als Set Toa Norik war der Träger der Großen Kanohi Pehkui, der Maske der Verkleinerung. Außerdem trug er einen Lava-Speer, mit dem er seine Elementarkräfte leiten konnte und war mit einem Rhotukawerferschild ausgerüstet. Als Toa des Feuers hatte er vollen Zugriff auf seine Elementarkraft. Als Rahaga war Norik mit Rhotuka-Rotoren ausgerüstet, die die Gelenke eines Wesens betäuben konnten. Er hatte außerdem einen Stab, mit dem er ein Opfer ablenken konnte. Als Rahaga hatte er keinen Zugriff mehr auf seine Elementarkräfte. Reale Welt *Toa Norik wurde 2005 als Special Edition veröffentlicht. *Rahaga Norik wurde ebenfalls 2005 verkauft. Quellen *BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap *BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts *BIONICLE Encyclopedia *BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated *BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe *BIONICLE 3: Netz der Schatten *Die Toa Hordika und die Maske des Lichts *Comics *Toa Nuva Blog *Bewohner der Finsternis *Bestimmungskrieg *Verweilers Bericht